Heaven and Hell
by FaithlessSoul
Summary: A whitelighter and a darklighter fall deeply in love but their lives and hearts are being torn apart by the forces that made them. They seek out the Charmed Ones' help but in doing so they unknowningly might help bring together another couple.
1. Chatper 1ModernMagic Romeo & Juliet

A black mist appeared in the living room of the Halliwell household. Paige looked up from her magazine and when she saw it she slammed her copy of Cosmo down and stood up. "Piper!" Her oldest sister came running in from the kitchen with an oven mitt still on. The mist dissipated to reveal a very handsome looking man. "Dammit! I thought we demon-proofed the manor from them entering!" Piper threw her oven mitt onto the couch and blew up the demon. He flew into a thousand dark pieces that recollected into it's original form. Piper tipped her head to the side. "Huh,"she said in a voice just a little confused. She was surprised the demon didn't attack them. All three of them just stood there looking at each other for a moment.  
  
Paige was the first to speak. "If you're not here to kill us then why are you here?" The demon gazed into her eyes. Paige couldn't help but notice his beautiful piercing blue ones. Like mirror shards that reflect the sky,she thought to herself. "I need your help,"he replied. "Uh-huh,"Piper nodded,"And you would be...?" A demon needing their help was usually a trick but she'd pretend she was going along with it because for a demon that wouldn't blow up that meant he needed a potion for vanquishing. "My name's Sean. I'm a darklighter. I'm sorry but I have no one to turn to." He looked at Piper pleadingly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't trust you. This could be a rouse for us to put our gaurd down." Piper looked at him with her usual cold and untrusting stare.  
  
Sean's eyes brightened and he smiled warmly. "I have one beautiful word that will make you trust me." He looked up toward the ceiling and called,"Rowan." A pretty woman with blue eyes and straight brown hair orbed next to Sean. She wore a white blouse and a long black skirt. She took Sean's hand and held it. "Hello.I'm Rowan,"she said to Piper and Paige. The sisters looked shocked. Then Rowan turned to Sean. "I'm sorry I'm late,baby. I had a charge to take care of."  
  
Piper took control as always. "How about we all sit down and you summarize,"She suggested. Paige and Piper sat down on the couch and Sean and Rowan took a chair. Rowan sat on his lap and started to explain. "We're in love. A whitelighter and a darklighter. The forces that be,both up there and down there,will keep us apart. We need you to help us find a way to be together. We had no one to turn to and we thought your sister,Phoebe,would understand our situation." Piper opened her mouth to speak but then movement out of the corner of her eye diverted her attention. It was Wyatt. He had orbed to the playpen downstairs from his crib where he had been napping. Piper was up and to his side. "Wyatt!"She excaimed. "You're orbing,now!" Wyatt started to cry when he couldn't reach his teddy bear which was within his range of sight but now his reach. Piper gave him the bear and he orbed back upstairs. She was taken aback by his orbing back upstairs but then Leo came down the stairs and she understood that he had been visiting his son and Wyatt had wanted back with him. She turned away from Leo and went back to the couch.  
  
"Why didn't you orb or mist to Phoebe then?" Piper asked. Rowan jumped in to answer,"I sensed she was at work so I didn't want to interrupt something important and there were way too many people around." Piper smelled something burning as soon as Leo did. She started to get up but Leo put but Leo put up his hands and said he'd get it. Piper protested and threw him a glare as she walked past him to the kitchen. Paige began to explain the situation to Leo when Piper ran back in and snatched her oven mitt from the couch. Then she ran back to the kitchen. Paige finished the summary and then turned back to the happy couple. "What do you guys want to do?" Sean answered that they didn't care what they did;they just wanted to be together,no matter what. 


	2. Chapter 2I Dream of Darklighters

"Where's the happy couple?"Piper asked when Paige came into the kitchen to wash the cups they had used for the tea. "They misted to an apartment they're sharing," Paige answered. "Who's sharing an apartment?" Phoebe asked,walking in and putting down her purse on the kitchen table. "Rowan and Sean,the modern-day magic Romeo and Juliet. Remember,I explained who they are over the phone?" "Ahh. I do remember," Phoebe answered. "Do we have any solution to our problem?" Paige answered in the negative. "We thought they could both clip their wings,Rowan clip her wings,or Sean clip his wings. Nothing works. If Rowan clips her wings her charges will be unprotected. If Sean clips his wings the Source will kill him while he's powerless. He's probably tracking him as accurately as he can now. We have no idea what to do. We thought you might have an idea. You're the love advice columnist." Phoebe shook her head. They all stood around,thinking for awhile. Finally they had to give up and rest for a little while. They all kept the problem present in the back of their minds as they went about their various activities as if nothing was wrong.  
  
An hour later Paige dressed and left for a date with her boyfriend with a promise to be back the next day. Piper admitted she was tired and went upstairs to play with Wyatt before she put could try to lull him to sleep. Phoebe kissed her sister good night and decided to stay up and watch tv before she went to bed.  
  
Piper sighed as she entered her bedroom. She could see shadows moving along the shaft of light that fell from Wyatt's nursery. Leo was visiting. She quietly snuck up on them and peeked in the room. Leo was talking to their son. Piper listened. Leo told him how sorry he was to never be around but that Piper was the best possible mom to him in the world." Then he sensed someone watching him and looked over to see Piper. "Go on,"Piper smiled at him. Leo blushed.  
  
Downstairs.......  
  
Phoebe curled up on the couch with a blanket after popping Kill It Before It Dies into the VCR. She rested her head against the pillow and hit the play button on the remote control. Suddenly a premonition hit her. She pushed herself deeper into the couch as if trying to hide from it. But it came anyway. She saw the back of a muscular man dressed in black slacks,a shirt(she supposed),and a jacket. He was standing over a witch. She was cowering before he didn't seem to be interested in killing her. He only was interested in the amulet around her neck. The man bent and held it in his hand. She pleaded with him not to take it. Phoebe saw that the image was touched with color but it was obvious they were in a warehouse at night. Her eyes opened and it took a moment to remember she was safe in her childhood home. The word rang in her mind. Darklighter. He was a darklighter. Her instincts kicked in. Ann innocent to save so she had to save them. Paige was gone and she didn't want to disturb her. When Phoebe went upstairs to see if Piper wanted to go with her but she heard her and Leo talking when she neared Piper's bedroom door so she decided to leave them be. She turned around and went back downstairs. On the way out the door she grabbed her jacket and her car keys. It was all she thought she would need. Little did Phoebe know she would need a whole lot more than the usual gear. 


	3. Dark Surprise

Phoebe stopped her car a block away from the warehouse she knew the attack had happened in. Crashes sounded from the building. Flashes of light came from the windows. Phoebe broke into an all out run toward the building. When she got there she threw open the door and stepped inside,trying to not make much noise. There her vision was happening. The darklighter was standing over the witch. "Hey!Let her go!" Phoebe shouted. The witch and darklighter looked at her. She was taken aback by the face of the demon. It was Cole. Her first reaction was one of shock that he was back then frustration that she and her sisters couldn't kill him. And then her feelings turned to fury. "You son of a bitch! Why won't you die?! How many times do we have to vanquish your sorry ass? Get it through your head! I hate you,Cole!" The darklighter looked puzzled at her outburst. "Who the hell are you?A witch?" the darklighter asked. Phoebe felt the fear of the cowering witch in front of Cole with her empathy power and she projected into Cole. He looked at her with the expression of a child who had just woken from a bad dream. "Run!" Phoebe shouted to the witch. The woman hesitated only a second before running past Phoebe and out the door. Cole shook his head and looked at Phoebe as furiously as she was looking at him. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "ME?! Me? What am I doing here? I belong here,Cole.You on the other hand are supposed to be dead,soul or no soul.You deserve to die." "Why do you keep calling my Cole? My name is Belthoraz,"Cole replied. "Belthoraz?That's just the letters of your demon name rearranged. Don't tell me you don't remember being Belthazor or me,"Phoebe calmed down a bit. Maybe he was telling the truth because he was a darklighter now but Leo was a whitelighter and he remembered his life before he became an angel. "I don't remember being this demon you said I was and I certainly don't remember you,"Cole said while looking her up and down when he remarked that he didn't remember her. Phoebe felt good under his praising eyes again but she couldn't let herself feel anything at all for him. He didn't remember her and that's the way she wanted it.  
  
"Then forget I said anything,"Phoebe said. "You weren't Belthazor. We were never together and if you ever go near that innocent again me and my sisters will be after you and you will not be the first darklighter we vanquish." Phoebe said cooly and confidently. She didn't realize she'd said too much though. Something she had said had piqued his interest. "We were together?" Cole asked. "Did I say that? I mean that we were never together in the fight against evil. You were never good. You were an evil demon we vanquished and now you're back as a dark angel. Forget I said anything." Cole nodded to pretend as if he believed her but Phoebe saw it in his eyes and felt it in him that she had started wheels turning in his head and she knew it was best that she get out of here quick. "I'm going home now. My innocent is saved,"Phoebe turned and walked out of the building. Phoebe's heart had quickened and she hated herself for it.  
  
Cole watched her go,admiring her complacence. She was a good witch so chances were she was telling the truth. He had no remembrance of his past life. His mentor had told him that all darklighters forgot their past lives and that in his past life he had only been a lowly demon with nothing special about him. They had only made him an angel for the dark side because he had shown potential for being a great demon. Falling for a witch would have certainly been notary. She had definately shaken him. One of her powers had been used on him. He didn't know exactly what it was but he had felt fear,unbased fear,a moment after she entered. He had felt it wasn't his own fear but fear placed in him. Maybe fear was one of her powers. He smiled when he thought of the expressions on her face. Beautiful. She was a beautiful woman. No,witch. A beautiful witch and so she was she was untouchable. He would get into big trouble mixing himself up with a woman like that. Cole smirked. She wasn't worth the trouble. And he misted out. 


End file.
